Familia
by Sumine-chan
Summary: La familia de Kagome es un poco disfuncional... pero vamos ¿qué familia no es algo rarita? Que la familia de Kagome esté formada por demonios, humanos, hanyous, hermanos que se odian a muerte, Exterminadores y monjes no es tan malo. Que tu esposo sea como mínimo 500 años mayor que tú, tampoco suena tan mal...¿ o sí?
1. Familia

**Disclaimer: **Solo lo pondré en el primer cap así que lean: No son míos, desafortunadamente u.u

**Título: **Familia

**Nota de la autora: **

La verdad es mi primer fic de esta pareja... y aunque sé que no explico cómo llegan a la situación actual... es porque las cosas en mi cabeza es raro que tengan orden cronológico (razón por la que no escribo historias largas xD) pero trataré de hacer de esto un buen fic con algo de historia cronológica... si no funciona siempre pueden leer los caps por separado xD

Por cierto Ha-chan, Yuki y Zero fueron a cazar a Kuran, Kaname por eso no están, pero les mandan saludos

Kappa: Yo cuido la casa y a Su-chan

Sumine: Waaaa O/O eres tan lindo ... pero no salgas de la piscina te puedes debilitar n.n

Espero que les guste la historia n.n cualquier parecido con mi familia... es mera coincidencia... enserio xD

* * *

**Familia**

Su familia era disfuncional, como mínimo. Realmente no estaba segura que "familia" aplicara a su grupo-de-personas-medio-emparentadas-viviendo-juntos. Si bien es cierto que era feliz, a veces le preocupaba un poco lo que sus amigas fueran a pensar de ella si supieran la situación en la que vivía.

Ellas sabían que Kagome se había casado, que tenía hijos y que era feliz viviendo en el extranjero. Bueno sí, se había apareado con un youkai, sí había obtenido hijos aunque no fueran realmente suyos y sí, la era feudal podía contar como el extranjero. No les había mentido, sencillamente había manipulado los detalles. Aunque su conciencia le dijera que probablemente era lo mismo.

Todo había empezado un año atrás cuando a la maldita Shikon no Tama se le había ocurrido que, "Desaparece y regresa todo a la normalidad" Significaba revivir a los muertos. Kykyou estaba viva, Kohaku, Kanna, Kagura y otras muchas extensiones de Naraku estaban vivas. A Kagome le desconcertó esto pero bueno, eran pérdidas durante la pelea por la Shikon no Tama así que comprendió por qué la Perla decidió regresarlos a todos. Pero entonces ¿Por qué tuvo que revivir a Inu no Taisho?

Para fastidiarla, tenía que ser por eso. La maldita Shikon no Tama probablemente la odiaba.

Inutashio, como aprendió a llamarle después era un ser perfecto en casi toda la extensión de la palabra. Siendo el término clave la parte de "casi". Era una versión más adulta de Sesshomaru, pero con la expresión de Inuyasha que denotaba más humanidad. Hermoso sin duda alguna a la refinada manera de Sesshomaru, pero con la fijación extraña por los humanos que solo el antiguo Lord de los Inus podía tener.

Kagome, por supuesto, era el nuevo objeto de esa fijación.

Al principio todos quedaron desconcertados por la aparición del gran General Youkai, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a su presencia. Con el tiempo también aprendieron que el gran Youkai no tenía la menor intención de volver a gobernar sus Tierras ya que Sesshomaru hacía un espléndido trabajo en ello y que lo único que quería era vivir feliz su nueva vida…al lado de una esposa.

Izayoi seguía muerta e Inukimi no parecía querer saber nada de Inutashio. Al pobre ex – Lord, no le quedaba de otra más que encontrar una nueva esposa.

Kagome aún tiene dificultades asimilando que ahora es ella.

* * *

waaaa que bien bien huh ya... tal vez debería esplicar cómo es que llegaron a casarse pero... a mi mente no se le ocurrió eso, solo la vida después de casados xD igual y en un futuro lo explico. En el siguiente capítulo les presentaré al primer hijo de Kagome. ¿Pueden adivinar quién es? xDDD


	2. Inuyasha

**Nota de la autora: **

****En general mi pareja favorita es Kagg y Sess pero Inutashio es tan lindo que definitivamente tenía que intentarlo. Espero que les guste el cap =)

* * *

**Inuyasha**

-¡Kagome!- Su joven hijastro entró como loco a los aposentos de la miko sin siquiera pedir permiso. Un acto imperdonable según el guardia Inu que se encontraba en la entrada de esa sala de la casa de la Luna. Pero Kagome-sama jamás parecía enojarse con el cachorro Hanyou.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Últimamente Inuyasha venía a visitar seguido pidiendo siempre cosas estúpidas de parte de Kagome. A su parecer el pobre tenía una necesidad de saber que ella aún le quería mucho. Ese cachorro sí que tenía un serio complejo de abandono.

-¡Comida, Kagome!- Inuyasha siempre tan expresivo y elocuente

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué acaso Kykyou lo había corrido de la aldea otra vez y venía a refugiarse en casa de su padre?

-¡Prometiste que cuando volvieras de casa de tu madre traerías comida!- Le dijo el hanyou enfadado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Ramen" Pensó Kagome. Apenas en la mañana había vuelto de visitar a su familia y había traído Ramen de regreso. Impresionante que Inuyasha estuviera al tanto de ello.

-Claro, deja lo…- Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura e hicieron que el aire se le saliera de los pulmones. Claro, el esposo por fin decidía aparecerse. Probablemente llamado fuera de cama por el aroma inconfundible de su hijo.

-Cachorro irrespetuoso- Inutashio jamás había tolerado la falta de modales de Inuyasha. Kagome había intentado muchas veces, en vano, explicarle que Inuyasha había crecido sin su padre que le enseñara etiqueta Youkai. No que eso le importara mucho a Inutashio. –Te he dicho que no llames a mi mujer- Kagome resopló ante semejante acto de posesividad- de una manera irrespetuosa y mucho menos vengas a exigirle comida.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer viejo- Inuyasha, tan obediente como siempre- Kagome y yo teníamos algo antes de que tú decidieras revivir, no puede ser mi madrastra así como así de repente.

-Inuyasha, no le respondas de esa forma a tu padre- Kagome trataba de calmar la situación. Sin duda alguna no podía ver a Inuyasha como a su hijo… mucho menos cuando recordaba haber estado enamorada de él. Enferma, la situación era completamente enferma.

-No trates de actuar como mi madre Kagome- Inuyasha hizo un gesto de asco, con lo cual Inutaisho perdió el control y mandó a su hijo volando por las puertas de sus aposentos.

-Ningún cachorro impertinente puede venir a **mí** casa a despreciar a **mí** pareja- Inutaisho ladró fuertemente antes de cerrar las puertas en la nariz de un Inuyasha aterrado hasta los huesos.

El guardia suprimió una risita mientras veía cómo el Hanyou se levantaba adolorido del suelo y maldecía a la señora de la casa. El Inu gruñó por lo bajo para advertirle al cachorro que no permitiría que le faltaran al respeto a sus señora, aún cuando el joven era el hijo del Lord.

Inuyasha mostró sus colmillos al guardia y se retiró adolorido.

Kagome se quedó contemplando cómo Inutashio empezaba un irritante monólogo sobre cómo los cachorros hoy en día eran unos desagradecidos con sus padres y que la miko con quien se había juntado su hijo no lo sabía controlar. Cuando Inutashio comenzó a lanzar veneno y ataques a los muebles de la casa Kagome decidió intervenir.

-Inutashio- le llamó sin efecto alguno. - ¡Inutashio!- El ex – lord seguía sin responder. -¡Toga!

Inutashio se calmó y observó a su esposa cruzada de brazos y pegando ligeros golpecitos al suelo con su pie derecho. Estaba en problemas.

-Lo siento Kagome, pero ese cachorro tiene que aprender a respetarte- Toga regresó al lado de su pareja y observó lo hermosa que era. Si su hijo la había tenido en sus manos y la había dejado ir, solo era una muestra más del poco cerebro que había desarrollado el cachorro.

-No puedes culparlo, no es fácil que tu ex-novia se convierta en tu madrastra- Tampoco que tu ex-novio se convierta en tu hijastro, en lo que concernía a Kagome. –Dale tiempo, lo nuestro es oficial desde hace un mes. Deja que se acostumbre.- Kagome tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas y le dedicó una sonrisa estilo celestial. Kagome adoraba a Inutashio hasta el borde de la locura y a veces se cuestionaba su sanidad pensando cómo podía haberse enamorado de Inuyasha, pero bueno eso era parte del pasado.

Inutashio respiró profundamente y besó la frente de su esposa. No tenía ni idea de lo que su esposa hablaba con novios y novias, pero lo que sí sabía era que no había nada en este mundo que adorara más que a esa humana… o en el otro mundo por lo que sabía.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru**

Cada vez que su hijastro mayor venía de visita, Kagome tenía un ataque nervioso. Se pasaba toda la mañana recorriendo la casa acomodando cuadros, tazas, sillones, sillas, ordenando las fotos que tenía, pidiendo a los sirvientes que limpiaran dos o tres veces el mismo lugar y todo antes de las 11 de la mañana.

Para Inutaisho era una escena de lo más cómica. Su mujer trataba de que Sesshomaru la reconociera como su pareja y eso le parecía lindo. Que su esposa pensara que su hijo mayor no la había aceptado aún, era un pensamiento cómico también.

-Lord Sesshomaru-sama acaba de llegar a los aposentos- anunció el guardia Inu de la puerta. Kagome sintió una rigidez anormal apoderarse de ella y estrechó con más fuerza la mano de su esposo.

-Cálmate- Inutaisho le había dicho mientras con una mano trataba de ayudarle sobándole la espalda. Claro "cálmate le decía el general perro". Lo que su esposo no sabía es que la relación entre Sesshomaru y ella se podía resumir fácilmente: intentos de asesinato fallidos.

Seshomaru la había intentado matar un número alarmante de veces en el pasado, aun que en realidad siempre había sido porque estaba con Inuyasha. Las pocas veces que se había topado con él sola, el Daiyoukai se limitaba a ignorarla.

Ahora era su madrastra. El asesinato, con mucha suerte, quedaba fuera de lugar. Que la ignorara, por otra parte, era lo que le daba más miedo a Kagome. Si bien no pensaba que pudieran ser grandes amigos, esperaba al menos poder mantener una relación cordial con el asesino de sangre fría. Cuando lo vio entrar con toda su elegancia por las puertas de la casa, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ese ser celestialmente mortal, era su hijastro.

-Bienvenido, Sesshomaru- Inutaisho caminó al frente y recibió a su hijo con un cordial saludo. El aludido hizo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a su padre y posteriormente dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Kagome tuvo problemas recordando cómo respirar.

-Lord Sesshomaru-sama- hizo un reverencia exagerada y casi consideraba quedarse mirando el piso en lugar de regresar la mirada al Lord. Kagome sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o lloraría. Quizá saldría corriendo. No, mala idea. Sesshomaru era mucho más rápida que ella. La alcanzaría y la mataría antes de que Toga pudiera intervenir.

-Kagome, Sesshomaru es ahora tu hijastro, llamarle Sama es un poco exagerado para tu posición- Inutaisho trataba de ayudar. Kagome pensaba que lo único que lograba era que Sesshomaru se molestara más. La mirada que Sesshomaru le mandó a su padre fue casi tan mortal, que Kagome se preguntó si realmente no podría matarla ahora que estaba casada con su padre.

-Que una humana me llame por mi nombre sería denigrante padre- contestó Sesshomaru mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Kagome. Kagome sintió que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

-Tonterías hijo, Kagome es ahora parte de la Casa de la Luna, igual que tu pequeña mascota Rin-chan.- Inutaisho había tenido el placer de conocer a la pequeña estrella de la Casa de la Luna mientras corría alegremente entre los jardines de la Casa. Una criatura encantadora, pero una mascota para Sesshomaru de cualquier forma.

Sesshomaru pareció darle vueltas al asunto. –Situaciones distintas- dijo al final con un pequeño gruñido.

-Sesshomaru, como mi hijo y el Lord de la Casa de la Luna, espero que acates la formación que tuviste en la corte de los Daiyoukai y respetes las jerarquías.- Sin nada más que agregar, Inutaisho tomó la mano de su esposa y la dirigió al comedor.

Sesshomaru pareció recibir un golpe directo al orgullo, pero la táctica funcionó a la perfección. El orgullo de Sesshomaru se veía dividido entre su repugnancia a tener una madrastra humana por segunda vez y el respeto a su formación. La segunda pareció ganar.

Se sentó a comer al lado de su padre y durante todo el desayuno la conversación se restringió estrictamente a los asuntos de políticas con los lobos del norte que parecían querer ampliar su territorio y cómo el ejército Inu debía contraatacar.

Kagome se resignó a plasmar su mirada en el plato mientras los dos Daiyoukais resolvían los problemas de estado. Rechazo, rechazo total por parte de Sesshomaru es lo que había sentido. ¿En qué mundo pensó que podría llevarse bien con él?

El desayuno terminó. Para Kagome había durado tanto que ya no sabía en qué entretenerse para no gritar de desesperación.

Inuyasha escogió ese pésimo momento para hacer su aparición de la semana.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó mientras apuntaba a su medio hermano.

-Es mi hijo- respondió calmadamente Inutaisho mientras mentalmente se controlaba para no matar al menor de sus hijos por su falta de modales. Al menos Sesshomaru tenía modales.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- realmente Kagome estaba un poco aliviada. Ahora podía poner como excusa a Inuyasha y salir del lugar.

-¡Feh!- Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos mientras le gruñía a Sesshomaru- He venido por ti, tonta. Kikyou tiene problemas purificando un santuario y pensé que podrías ayudarla.

Kagome pensó que Inuyasha era un estúpido por llamarle tonta frente a su padre después de la última vez. Como suelen resultar las cosas, Kagome tenía razón.

-¡Cachorro estúpido!- Inutaisho se levantó de la mesa y en tres segundo tenía a Inuyasha levantado por el cuello al menos a un metro del suelo. Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla, pero no pareció prestarle atención a la situación. La falta de modales de su patético medio hermano eran legendarias, nada que su padre pudiera hacer paras cambiarlo. Matarlo, quizá.

Kagome tampoco sabía si debía intervenir o no. No le vendría mal a Inuyasha aprender que ahora estaba casada con su padre y que un poco de respeto no le vendría nada mal. Observó a Inuyasha forcejear con su padre mientras lanzaba maldiciones. La mirada potente del Daiyoukai parado al otro lado de la mesa seguía firmemente plantada sobre ella. Kagome decidió no voltear. Se preguntó si podría oler su miedo. Lo perros podían hacer eso ¿no?

En un segundo Inuyasha estaba tan empeñado en deshacerse del agarre de su padre que después de mucho forcejeó lo logró. Pero irremediablemente tenía que meter la pata y tratar de abalanzarse sobre él. Inuyaisho lo esquivó fácilmente, pero falló en detener a su hijo antes de que este golpeara con las garras una de las mesillas al lado de los sillones. La pequeña mesa, por obra del malvado destino que Kagome creía que seguía en su contra, salió volando directamente hacia su cabeza. "Claro" pensó Kagome mientras observaba cómo la mesa giraba en el aire frente a sus ojos. Le tenía que pasar a ella.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. En su lugar lo único que percibió fue la fragancia inconfundible del ácido de Sesshomaru. La mesa yacía hecha cenizas a los pies de la alarmada miko.

Todos, incluyendo Inuyasha, se quedaron petrificados. Sesshomaru, por otro lado, parecía apenas haberse dado cuenta de sus actos. Había sido algo instintivo. Muy a su pesar, la humana tenía el olor de la Casa de la Luna, tenía las marcas de su padre y si no se equivocaba, estaba preñada con un miembro de la Casa de la Luna. Proteger a la manada era algo que Sesshomaru hacía instintivamente y sin distinciones en clases sociales. En especies en este caso.

-Gracias- le dijo débilmente Kagome mientras trataba de asimilar lo sucedido.

Sesshomaru gruñó, le dio una inclinación y se dirigió hacia su padre.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- le dijo antes de abrir las puertas para retirarse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Inutaisho mientras sonreía burlonamente a su hijo mayor.

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en rojo al momento y salió de los aposentos de su padre cerrando un poco demasiado fuerte las puertas. Había sido engañado.

Kagome no parecía entender lo que sucedía.

-¡Yue!- llamó el general youkai al guardia en la puerta- escolta a mi hijo a la salida, por favor.-

El guardia lanzó una mirada de desdén al Hanyou. Algo malo debía haber hecho de nuevo, porque su ama parecía asustada y faltaba una de las mesas de té. Gruñó abiertamente al cachorro hanyou y sin esperar que cooperara lo arrastró fuera de la casa de sus señores.

-¿Te parece suficiente aceptación?- preguntó el Daiyoukai restante en la sala a Kagome.

-¿Heh?- Fue la mejor respuesta que Kagome pudo proporcionar.

-En una situación de mínimo peligro- Toga se acercó a Kagome y le sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba uno de sus cabellos rebeldes y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja- Sesshomaru te defendió sin pensarlo.

Kagome trató de asimilar lo que su esposo le estaba tratando de decir.-¿Me estás diciendo, que apropósito permitiste que una mesa volara directo a mi cara?- Kagome le dio un manotazo al Ex-Lord alejando su mano de su cabello mientras lo miraba fulminantemente.

Extraño, esa no era la reacción que esperaba de su dulce Kagome. –Te demostré, de una manera irrefutable, que mi hijo te considera parte de la manada ahora.

-Hay mejores maneras- contestó Kagome enojada mientras se retiraba a su alcoba y cerraba las puertas de un golpe. Cuando Inutaisho escuchó que Kagome trababa la puerta, se dio cuenta que quizá había exagerado un poco. Por supuesto que si Sesshomaru no hubiera hecho nada, él habría podido fácilmente quitar a Kagome del peligro, pero sabía que su hijo actuaría por instinto. Le gustara o no.

Una hembra preñada de la manada siempre era protegida por todos los miembros de la misma. Que Inuyasha no hubiera logrado darse cuenta de ello, era una muestra más de la estupidez de su hijo menor.


	4. Shippo

**Shippo**

Kagome no era la única que había ganado una familia al casarse. Inutaisho ahora tenía un hijastro.

Shippo era probablemente el único de sus hijos que realmente hacía a Kagome sentirse como una madre. Ahora que vivía entre otros demonios, el pequeño zorro se pasaba la mayor parte del día en los jardines tomando lecciones con los Youkais de la Casa de la Luna, así que cuando venía a verla, Kagome realmente lo mimaba demasiado. Al Daiyoukai no le parecía gracioso que un cachorro zorro acaparara más tiempo con su esposa que él.

– Shippo, no comas tanto – le regañó dulcemente Kagome mientras el pequeño se llenaba la boca con un pastel que ella había hecho para su cumpleaños. Shippo ya no era un niño realmente, pero para Kagome siempre lo sería.

– Tengo un regalo para ti, cachorro – Inutaisho se había encariñado con el pequeño zorro. No era un Inu como sus hijos deberían de ser, pero era el pequeño de Kagome y eso le bastaba.

–¿Enserio? – El pequeño agrandó los ojos mientras bajaba de su asiento en el comedor y se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre adoptivo.

Inutaisho le dirigió a un cuarto que los sirvientes habían terminado de remodelar esa mañana. El cuarto sería de ahora en adelante el dormitorio del pequeño.

– Es grandioso – soltó Shippo mientras daba vueltas corriendo por el cuarto.

– Inutaisho cree que es hora de que duermas solo Shippo – Kagome siempre había dormido al lado del pequeño desde que le conoció y le dolía un poco dejarlo, pero Inutaisho había dicho que le haría bien a su crecimiento. Los Youkais no eran como los hijos humanos; la independencia llegaba a temprana edad y Shippo ya era un poco grande para dormir con su madre.

Shippo pensó en protestar, pero mejor no. No quería que el General Youkai pensara que había ganado un hijastro miedoso. Dormiría solo. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

A media noche y justo cuando Inutaisho había decidido empezar a seducir a su esposa, se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de su cuarto. Unos sollozos del otro lado de la puerta le dejaron saber de quién se trataba.

– Déjalo solo, volverá a su cuarto – Le dijo a su esposa mientras le robaba un beso.

– Ni de broma – contestó Kagome mientras alejaba a su esposo de su lado y se dirigía a la puerta. El pequeño Shippo se abrazó llorando a su madre mientras ella le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes y le acariciaba el cabello.

Regresó a la cama con Shippo y se recostó con él. Inutaisho quedó aislado de su esposa por el cuerpo del pequeño que felizmente le sonrió mientras se abrazaba al pecho de su madre. ¿Era su imaginación o le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en la cara del cachorro?

A la mañana siguiente, Inutaisho estaba dormido en el suelo al lado de la cama. Kagome dormía placenteramente en su mitad, mientras Shippo se había extendido por la otra mitad.

El plan de Inutaisho había fallado. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa para poder concebir un hijo propio. Realmente, no le costó mucho trabajo ordenar a uno de sus sirvientes que se llevara a Shippo unos días al bosque con la idea de "enseñarle a cazar". Para cuando Shippo volvió, Inutaisho ya no tenía problemas con dejarle dormir con ellos.

Shippo se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su padre adoptivo había logrado su objetivo. El aroma de su madre ahora se mezclaba con el inconfundible aroma del Daiyoukai. No tardaría mucho en tener un hermanito. A Shippo no le molestaba, entre más mejor. Sus dos "hermanos" actuales, tenían de hermanos realmente nada.

Se preguntaba si su madre sabría de la nueva noticia. Probablemente no. El único que podría abrir su bocota y arruinar la sorpresa era Inuyasha, pero desde el último alboroto que armó donde Sesshomaru salvó a Kagome no había vuelto a la Casa de la Luna. No era como si creyera que el muy tonto se hubiera dado cuenta aún. Para algunas cosas Inuyasha era más lento que él.

* * *

Mi Beta (Elizabehta) y yo tenemos dudas con lo de si es Daiyoukai o Taiyoukai. Después de leer varios foros en internet he decidido quedarme con Daiyoukai. Es costumbre y me gusta más que Taiyoukai, además de que según mi investigación Daiyoukai es la traducción de Gran Demonio, así que todo está bien.

No acepto Flames por esto(pero pueden poner su comentario de manera amable explicando porqué es Tai y no Dai)! De cualquier otra cosa, sientanse libres de opinar n.n

Gracias a mi Beta :3 me siento mejor cuando publico n.n


	5. Kykyou

**Kikyou**

Inesperadamente, Kagome jamás había pensado en su relación con Kikyou, hasta que Inutaisho hizo un comentario al respecto. La idea de ir a visitar a la ex-miko de barro, no la ponía exactamente a brincar de felicidad.

– Considero prudente el hacerle una visita a la pareja de Inuyasha. Ya que es ahora tu hijastro, imagino que querrás asegurarte que su pareja es adecuada.

Kagome tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras del general Youkai.

– Oh – fue todo lo que pudo contestar cuando comprendió la situación. Kikyou era ahora su nuera. Kagome era la suegra de Kikyou. Pensar en eso le revolvió el estómago. No, no quería ir. Aunque en realidad, el Inu delante de ella no le había exactamente preguntado. Era una petición forzosa, de esas que Inutaisho hacía seguido para su esposa. Kagome no podía realmente negarse.

– Ya mandé a uno de mis sirvientes a avisarles que iremos a cenar.

Sí, tal y como Kagome lo había pensado, Inutaisho ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera ir.

– Pues ya qué – Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué tan malo podría llegar a ser?

El destino se empeñó nuevamente en demostrarle a Kagome lo mal que las cosas podían ir.

Al llegar a la cabaña donde vivían Inuyasha y Kikyou, Kagome tuvo una necesidad imponente de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

En la puerta de la cabaña se encontraba la pareja esperándolos. Inuyasha en su habitual traje de rata de fuego rojo y Kikyou usaba un kimono blanco con un moño rojo. El cabello lo llevaba arreglado en un moño detrás de la cabeza.

Kagome tomó fuertemente la mano de su esposo y le encajó las uñas. Inutaisho sencillamente le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que su esposo no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pero se tenía que desquitar con alguien y él era la persona – Daiyoukai – más cercano a ella.

Podía ver que Kikyou tampoco estaba nada feliz y que veía con odio el moño rojo que adornaba su kimono blanco. De todas las cosas que se pudo haber puesto ese día ¿por qué escogió un kimono blanco y un moño rojo? ¿Por qué tenía que ir vestida igual que ella? Para colmo, las sirvientas de la Casa de la Luna la habían peinado y sí, le habían hecho un moño en la cabeza.

Inuyasha estaba petrificado en la puerta de la cabaña mirando a Kagome y a Kikyou una y otra vez. El parecido era impresionante y Kagome lo sabía. Para Inuyasha debía ser un poco duro verlas iguales de nuevo; Inutaisho, sin embargo, no hizo ninguna evidencia de notar el parecido y sencillamente se presentó.

– He escuchado de mi hijo que eres una excelente miko– le dijo a Kikyou mientras se adelantaba a presentarse. – Nunca nos habían presentado formalmente y como eres la pareja de mi hijo, Kagome y yo consideramos necesario venir a visitar.

Kagome no lo consideró jamás necesario y en esos momentos lo consideraba una soberana estupidez.

– Es todo un placer recibir al Lord de la Casa de la Luna – Kikyou exageró una reverencia que hizo que a Kagome le llegara otro de sus impulsos por largarse del lugar.

– Feh – Inuyasha saludó levemente a su padre y esquivó la mirada de su pareja.

Ingresaron a la cabaña y tomaron asiento para cenar. Kagome trató de sentarse lo más lejos de Kikyou que pudo. Lamentablemente, en un mesa de cuatro eso la dejaba justo frente a ella. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el vientre. Kikyou se veía realmente bonita, seguramente se veía mejor que ella en el Kimono. De mínimo estaba más delgada que ella. La culpa la debían de tener las sirvientas de la Casa de la Luna, que desde hace dos semanas se encargaban de darle comida, todo el tiempo, todos los días.

– Traeré el té– anunció Kikyou mientras se levantaba graciosamente de la mesa. Kagome se levantó instintivamente detrás de ella.

– Ayudaré a traer la cena – le dijo a Kikyou mientras la seguía.

No había querido que las cosas salieran así. No odiaba a Kikyou y no le deseaba ningún mal, ni infelicidad. Pero tampoco le gustaba que se vieran iguales, mucho menos si ella se veía más gorda con el mismo kimono. No podía quedarse quieta y dejar que Kikyou hiciera todo y se viera como la esposa perfecta.

Se preguntaba si quizá así se sentían las suegras. Probablemente no; no conocía muchas suegras que tuvieran menor edad que las nueras y que se vieran idénticas. Kikyou y ella definitivamente tenían una relación nuera-suegra fuera de normal. Claro que para Kagome, la mayoría de su familia era anormal.

Tomó los platos y los llevó a la mesa. Estaba colocándolos cuando sintió que Inuyasha le tomaba de la mano.

– No quiero sopa, Kikyou – le dijo el Hanyou mientras hacía cara de asco. Inutaisho gruñó levemente, pero Kagome lo calló con la mirada.

– Inuyasha – le llamó calmadamente Kagome mientras le retiraba la mano.

– Ah – Inuyasha soltó la mano de la joven inmediatamente y bajó las orejas de perro.

Kikyou entró en la habitación en ese momento trayendo el té.

– Me parece que a estas alturas ya deberías reconocer a tu pareja, cachorro – Inutaisho tenía una media sonrisa en la cara. Se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de la estupidez de su hijo.

–¡No es mi culpa que se vistan iguales! – gritó el otro en respuesta a su padre. – Y sus aromas son casi idénticos.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y emitió un resoplido, que acompañado con su expresión, dejaban saber que estaba ofendida por el comentario.

Kikyou seguía sin moverse de su puesto al lado de Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigió al lado de su esposo. Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

– Mi mujer no huele para nada parecido a la tuya – le respondió el mayor y se levantó de la silla. – Tu miko huele en base a tierra mojada con toques de tormenta y lilas.

– Kagome huele exactamente igual, pero las lilas son más notables que la tormenta. – Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos triunfante mientras se levantaba de su silla y miraba retador a su padre. Sabía que su padre no le podía negar que tenía razón. Llevaba años de conocer el aroma de Kagome.

– Cierto, pero olvidaste algo: Kagome también tiene el aroma del acero. – Inutaisho tomó la cintura de su mujer y dejó ver sus colmillos a la pareja frente a ellos.

Kikyou no reaccionó ante el comentario, pero Inuyasha empezó a mostrar sus colmillos abiertamente. Avanzó un poco hacia Kagome y la olfateó. Enseguida dio un respingo y se alejó de ella como si apestara.

– Así que finalmente lo lograste. Le pusiste tu pata encima – Kagome no podía descifrar la mirada que Inuyasha le mandaba. Parecía que la miraba con asco.

– Lo que haga o no haga con mi mujer, no es de tu incumbencia cachorro – Inutaisho tomó más fuerte la cintura de Kagome y ésta emitió un leve sonido de dolor.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Evidentemente los dos Inus sabían algo que ella no.

– Sucede, que estás preñada – respondió fríamente Inuyasha mientras hacía más evidente que la idea le causaba repulsión.

Kagome dejó de respirar momentáneamente. Se llevó las manos a su vientre y todo comenzó a tomar sentido. Por qué Inutaisho había mandado a Shippo de viaje, que Sesshomaru la protegiera, que las sirvientas la atiborraban de comida y que su esposo fuera especialmente cauteloso con los hombres a su alrededor. Los youkais podían oler que Kagome cargaba con un nuevo miembro de la Casa de la Luna.

–¿Es cierto? – le preguntó Kagome a su esposo.

Inutaisho sencillamente le respondió con una sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitar responderle con otra.

– Oh, Toga. – le dijo dulcemente.

Iba a ser mamá. Mamá en realidad. Shippo era lo más cercano a un hijo que tenía, pero esto era diferente. Sintió una felicidad inmensa que no tenía forma de ser expresada, así que decidió lanzarse a los brazos de su pareja y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.– Me parece que dejaremos la cena para otro día, – dijo Inutaisho dirigiéndose a las dos personas que se encontraban del otro lado de la mesa. – Voy a celebrar con mi mujer.

–¡Que asco! – le gritó Inuyasha. – No tenemos necesidad de saber lo que van a hacer, solo lárguense.

Kagome, por primera vez, agradecía la manera de ser de Inuyasha. No había otra cosa que quisiera más que regresar a su hogar con su esposo y pensar en las infinitas posibilidades del futuro que les esperaba juntos.

En el camino de regreso a la Casa de la Luna, una idea le llegó a la cabeza: tendría que decirle a su madre.

Ahora era el turno de Inutaisho de lidiar con su suegra.


End file.
